Ein leichtes Mädchen
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: Crackfic. Oneshot. Leicht RonxHermine. Das Goldene Trio mal ganz anders... oder auch nicht :


A/N : Wow, meine erste eigene Fic im HP - Universum. Hoffe sie gefällt euch Harry ist ein bisschen dümmer und Ron ein bisschen schlauer als normal. Naja. Viel Spaß :D und am Ende bitte den Review-Knopf drücken.

**Ein leichtes Mädchen**

"Ich hab es dir gesagt, Ron : Halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

"Wenn du also Seamus Finnigan knutscht, soll ich dazu nichts sagen, Hermine?"

"Obwohl es dich rein gar nichts angeht werde ich es dir noch einmal erklären : Wir waren betrunken, der Kuss hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Könntest du also bitte aufhören, dich wie ein Fünfjahriger zu benehmen?"

"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an!"

"Und wieso das?"

"..."

"Siehst du, Ron? Du hast keinen Grund, dich so kindisch zu benehmen!"

"Aber, Hermine, hast du McGonnagall nicht erst gestern erklärt, dass Ron und ich von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort schwer traumatisiert sind und man Rücksicht auf und nehmen muss?"

"Ja, Harry, das habe ich gesagt, aber nur damit ihr beiden nicht von der Schule fliegt, weil ihr die Gewächshäuser in Schutt und Asche gelegt habt, in der festen Überzeugung Voldemort würde angreifen. Als ob ein Toter auch nur eine Mücke angreifen könnte. Und was habe ich euch über das Lauschen an einer verschlossenen Tür gesagt?"

"Dass man es ... nicht tun soll?"

"Ganz genau, Harry, und wieso tut ihr es trotzdem?"

"Ähhh ... Hermine ... wir... ich ... also ... -"

"Meine Güte, Harry, mach dir doch nicht gleich ins Hemd. Was soll sie dir schon antun? Wenn ich an Türen lauschen will, dann lausche ich an Türen. Punkt."

"Tatsächlich, Ron? Nun gut, aber dann kann _ich _ küssen wen ich will."

"Nein, das kannst du nicht!"

"Was will Ronnie denn tun, um mich davon abzuhalten?"

"Mir wird schon etwas einfallen, Hermine, und wenn ich dich in einem Geheimgang einsperren muss!"

"Willst du mir drohen, Ron?"

"Ich würde sagen, -"

"HERMINE, HAST DU WAS MIT DEINEN HAAREN GEMACHT? SIE SIND HEUTE SO GLÄNZEND UND SEIDIG. UND DEINE AUGEN STRAHLEN SO SCHÖN! WILLST DU DICH WIRKLICH STREITEN UND DAMIT DEINEN PERFEKTEN -"

"Halt den Mund, Harry."

"Danke sehr, Harry, sehr nett von dir, aber habe ich dir nicht erst gestern etwas über die Lautstärke in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt?"

"..."

"Und, Ron? Da du Harry ja so grob unterbrochen hast -"

"Du warst doch genauso genervt wie ich."

" - und jetzt auch noch mich, möchtest du damit sagen, dass du Harry nicht zustimmst? Damit meinst du dann gleichzeitig ich wäre hässlich. Ist das so Ron?"

"Hermine, könntest du aufhören so zu lächeln? Du machst mir Angst."

"Reiß dich zusammen, Harry! Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Hermine : Du bist nicht hässlich, aber deine Haare sind so buschig wie immer."

"Na, wenn du das so siehst, willst du dich bestimmt nicht mehr mit jemandem wie mir abgeben, Ron. Vielleicht sollte ich mich heute lieber zu Seamus setzen."

"Klar, Hermine, wieso verschwindest du nicht gleich mit ihm und Dean im Raum der Wünsche? Ihr habt bestimmt eine Menge Spaß!"

"Was hat Dean denn jetzt mit der Sache zu tun? Es war nur Kuss, Ron. Kein Grund so durchzudrehen!"

"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, du hast die Gerüchte noch nicht gehört, die seit der Fete über dich kursieren, Hermine. Du weißt doch wie Mädchen genannt werden, die - "

"HERMINE, HAST DU DEN AUFSATZ ÜBER MONDSTEIN FÜR ZAUBERTRÄNKE SCHON FERTIG GESCHRIEBEN? MIR FEHLT DA EIN ABSATZ ÜBER DIE WEITERVERARBEITUNG, KÖNNTE ICH - "

"Harry, verschwinde! Mach von mir aus mit Ginny rum oder so etwas. Jetzt reden die Erwachsenen."

"..."

"Also, Ron ... Diese Gerüchte ... was erzählt man sich denn so über mich?"

"Nun ja, sie sagen, du wärst leicht zu haben."

"Tatsächlich? Und du denkst dasselbe?"

"..."

"Dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen, Ron."

"Ron?"

"Ja, Harry?"

"Du weißt schon, dass sie jetzt bestimmt 2 Wochen nicht mehr mit dir spricht, oder?"

"Das halte ich schon aus."

"Du schon, aber deine Noten nicht!"

"..."

"Wir wissen ja, dass du Hermine am sexiesten findest, wenn sie wütend ist, aber sie deswegen immer so zu provozieren ... Das ist es nicht wert, Kumpel."

"..."

"Du redest im Schlaf, weißt du."

" ... ... ... !! "

"Letzte Nacht hast du irgedetwas von wegen 'Hermine in ihrer ganzen Schönheit' gefaselt. Du kannst das auch einfacher haben, Ron. Rede mit ihr oder sowas. Möglichst ohne Schreien. UND WEGGEHEN HILFT BESTIMMT NICHT!"


End file.
